The present invention is generally directed to bearings and, more specifically, to plain bearings and/or components thereof which are adapted for longer service life, better thermal characteristics, and/or which may support both axial and radial loads.
Conventional plain bearings are formed with a steel inner ring having a steel outer ring positioned thereover. When used with certain housings (such as those made of aluminum) the thermal characteristics of the steel outer ring can be undesirable and lead to leakage between the housing and the plain bearing. Additionally, the amount of lubrication needed for conventional plain bearings can be high due to the high heat generated by two steel ring surfaces generating friction therebetween from sliding contact. It may be advantageous to provide a plain bearing or component thereof which may: have improved thermal characteristics; an outer ring formed entirely of polymer; an outer ring formed entirely of lubricant impregnated polymer; an outer ring formed by a plurality of ring segments; support both axial and radial loads; be capable of sustaining a pressure differential axially across the bearing; that is suitable for use as part of new equipment or can be retrofit into existing equipment; be used in a throttle body housing; and/or provides a longer service life.